slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
(Blow Me) One Last Kiss
(Blow Me) One Last Kiss When they were both in the bathroom they were talking about auditioning for Teen Addiction and Natalie tells them they will never let a prostitute and a lesbian in Teen Addiction and they dissed her and auditioned their hearts out as Natalie glares of jealousy from backstage. Lyrics Ana: White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Sarah: Clench of jaw I've got another headache again tonight Both: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, And the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, Trying to hold, trying to hold But there's nothing to grab so I let go! I think I finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Ana (with Sarah) Blow me one (last kiss) Both: I won't miss All of the fighting that we always did, Take it in I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left No more sick whiskey wish, No more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, Cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home! Sarah: I think I finally had enough Both: I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss Sarah: I think I've had enough of this Ana: Blow me one last kiss Sarah: Na na na na (Ana: Oh...) Da da da da Ana: Blow me one last kiss Sarah: Na na na na (Ana: Woaah!) Da da da da Ana: Blow me one last kiss Both: I will do what I please, Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all You will pay for your sins, You'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the why's, Ana: Will be crystal clear (Sarah: Oh!) Sarah: I think I finally had enough Ana: I think I maybe think too much Sarah: I think this might be it for us Both: Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Ana: Just when it can't get worse (Sarah: Oh) I've had a bad day (Sarah: Yeah) You've had a bad day (Sarah: Oh!) We've had a bad day Both: I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last Kiss Saraj: Na na na na da da da da Na na na na da da da da (Ana: Oh) Na na na na da da da da Both: Blow me one last Ana: Kiss Sarah: Na na na na da da da da (Ana: Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Ana: Oh!) Na na na na da da da da Both: Blow me one last Sarah: Kiss Ana: Just when it can't get worse! Both: I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs